


Discovery

by Avistella



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Zen discovers that you're sensitive at the ears.





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as Zen/OC but then rewritten as a reader insert. I apologize if I missed out on changing some details

How Zen discovered one of your little secrets you so desperately tried to hide from him was by pure accident. He had wanted to play around and tease you a bit, so he quietly approached you from behind while you were busy. You had your eyes glued to the screen of your laptop as you tried to forget your previous worries of the day by mindlessly scrolling through your social media. You had been stressed and working tirelessly as of late, so Zen wanted to help relieve a bit of your burdens by making you laugh and playing around.

The actor bit back a mischievous grin as he lessened the distance between the both of you. You still hadn't taken notice of him, far too engrossed in reading a particularly interesting post online. Zen brought his lips as close as he possibly could to your ear without having you realize that he was behind you.

" _Boo_ ," he whispered, his warm exhaled breath tickling your skin.

You gave a strangled gasp and whipped your head around, your hand shooting up to cover your ear. Zen looked down at you with slight confusion evident on his features at first when he saw how flustered you looked. He didn't think that he had surprised you that much, unless there was another reason for the heavy blush on your cheeks.

Tilting his head to the side, the actor asked, "Are you sensitive at your ears?"

Your eyes widened as you squeaked out, "N-No!" You didn't sound even the slightest bit convincing, and the both of you knew that. Scrunching up your face you turned back around and hunched your shoulders while going back to your laptop.

It was only later in the evening that Zen confirmed his suspicion to be true. The young man was texting an old friend of yours, one that you introduced him to a while ago and eventually ended up becoming friends as well.

" _Her ears are her weak spot_ ," your mutual friend texted the actor. " _Told me so herself. Also her turn-on point, apparently. Try saying sensual things to her while focusing on her ears and see where it goes from there._ "

So that's what Zen decided to try. Both you and the rising actor were still exploring one another in your relationship, and it made his heart all aflutter whenever he would discover something new about you, falling in love with you all over again.

You decided that you had spent more than enough time awake and that it was finally time to retire to the bedroom. Zen was sitting on the bed, his back propped up against the headboard while he flicked through his fans' online comments on his cell phone. When he heard the door open, he glanced up and flashed you a loving smile which you returned.

The young man put his phone away on the bedside drawer before patting the bed, gesturing for you to join him. You laughed softly at the eager look on his face before making your way over. Zen shifted around enough so that you could sit in front of him in between his legs, your back up against his chest.

Zen wrapped his arms around your waist, and the two of you sat together in a comfortable silence. Then, to your surprise, your boyfriend dipped his head down and placed a kiss on your ear. The actor found the undignified squeak that left your lips to be rather cute, and he laughed freely while increasing his grip on you who tried to squirm free. He was never going to let go now.

"Zen—" You tried to protest, but your words got caught in your throat when Zen planted his lips on your ear again, humming lowly in satisfaction at the way your body shivered underneath his touch.

"You're so cute..." he mused as he daringly poked his tongue out and licked the shell of your ear.

You bit back the embarrassing sound that threatened to spill from your mouth. The actor chuckled, obviously enjoying himself as he squeezed your figure tighter against him, blowing long and warm puffs of air on your flushed skin.

"I love having you in my arms like this, _princess_ ," the actor breathed out, the smirk lingering in his voice when his teeth captured your earlobe. He nibbled and sucked on the sensitive flesh. " _Mmm_..."

Zen vaguely heard you speak underneath your breath, but he wasn't able to catch your words due to how quietly you spoke them. "Hm?" He asked you to repeat what you said.

You turned your head around to face him, warmth pooling down to in between his legs when he was met your lidded eyes, your skin perfectly flushed as you tried to control your breathing through slightly parted lips. "I said..." you started, your voice becoming low and hungry, "I want you to _fuck. Me._ "

Zen's eyes widened. Well, this was certainly something new. You were almost never as straightforward nor sound as demanding as this, but the young actor wasn't complaining. If anything, it only turned him on even more. Before either of you could realize what was happening, Zen maneuvered the both of you around so that your back was against the mattress with his weight pressing on top of you.

Zen swooped his head down to kiss you fiercely, passionately claiming your lips and prying them apart with his tongue while his hands desperately grabbed at your clothes.

Now that Zen discovered something new about you, he was determined to explore it a bit further that night and get to know you all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I haven't shared a Zen fic in ages.  
> You can find more of my works on [my Tumblr](http://avistella.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
